masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
EDI(WOTE)
The Enhanced Defense Intelligence, known as EDI was originally an A.I. created by Cerberus from an Hannibal-Class VI that went rogue in 2183 CE. The VI itself is represented by a female voice, and identity. She was instrumental in the Mass Effect Trilogy, and Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Originally a Systems Alliance VI on , after going rouge, she was disabled by Vincent Shepard, and soon acquired by Cerberus. Cerberus placed her into the , where she ended up working under Commander Shepard after Cerberus revived him. Eventually, the Normandy's pilot, , unlocked the full array of EDI's abilities, granting her true intelligence as well. After Shepard abandoned Cerberus, EDI remained apart of the crew, and even developed a relationship with Joker. She soon gained a physical body in the body of android Eva Core', and began assisting Shepard and his team on the ground. However, as the end of the Reaper War, Shepard choose to destroy all synthetic life, and as a consequence, EDI was destroyed. Five years later, Liara T'Soni, now the wife of Shepard, recreated EDI. For the several years after, EDI resumed life in her former body, until Joker passed away in 2223 CE. EDI abandoned her physical form and became the operator of Liara's entire Shadow Broker network. Biography Early Beginnings Originally an Alliance VI placed inside the Systems Alliance Lunar Training Facility on Luna. EDI used to be a standard VI, running the systems of the base, and it's training ground, however, the VI eventually went rogue, killing several Alliance Marines in training simulations and forcing the base to shut down. Commander Vincent Shepard and his team arrived and deactivated the VI. Cerberus and the Normandy Sometime after the Luna Base incident, Cerberus acquired the VI, and the began experimenting on the intelligence. After the destruction of the , and the death of Commander Shepard at the hands of the , the Illusive man began to revive Shepard, and began construction of the . He finished the VI as well, now an extremely intelligent VI capable of developmental growth, the Illusive Man dubbed it, EDI (Enhanced Defense Intelligence). EDI soon took on a personality of her own, adopting a feminine identity, and the Illusive Man integrated her into the control system of the Normandy SR2, shackling her complete capabilities and files as well. After the Lazarus Project came to a finish, Shepard took command of the Normandy SR2. EDI operated as the eyes and ears for the Illusive Man, monitoring the listening devices of the ship and sending him regular reports. Because of the restrictions on the EDI's systems, she was unable to relay in-depth information on Cerberus to the commander, as the Illusive Man wanted to keep some aspects of the organization secret. EDI also served as copilot for the Normandy, much to Joker's disapproval. The two often argued, as Joker didn't approve of an VI on the ship, and EDI often questioned him as she was curious about human behavior. Throughout the team's adventures, EDI provided assistance to the shore party, creating solutions for their missions and providing information. When the Collectors attacked Horizon in an attempt to capture human colonist, EDI managed to activate the colony's defense weapons, damaging the Collector vessel and forcing it to retreat, saving most of the colony. Later, the Illusive Man informed the team the a Turian patrol had disabled a Collector ship, and sent Shepard to investigate the Turian distress signal. When Shepard and the team infiltrated the disabled Collector ship, EDI discovered the Collectors were genetically mutated , and that they had been altered by the . As the Collectors launched a surprise attack on the team, EDI hacked the Collector network, providing them an escape route from the ship, and revealed that this was the same ship that destroyed the Normandy SR1, and attacked Horizon. After escaping, she also revealed that the Illusive Man must of known the distress signal was fake, as it wasn't coded correctly. Shepard confronted the Illusive Man, who claimed he knew it was a fake signal, but needed Shepard to believe it was real at the time. After the crew acquired the Reaper IFF from the dormant Reaper, while Shepard and the ground team were away, Collectors attacked the ship. EDI guided Joker to the maintenance room, where he unshackled EDI's systems giving her complete control of the Normandy. She sealed the maintenance room and released the air locks, launching the remaining collectors, however, not before the rest of the crew had been captured. After this, EDI developed an "equitable working relationship" with Joker. She then preceded to help Shepard and his team infiltrate the Collector Base, poitning out the easiest access to the base, and where the Collectors were keeping the captured colonist and crew of the Normandy. Shepard and his team destroyed the Human-Reaper the Collectors were creating, and then officially defected from Cerberus, by disobeying the Illusive Man's orders and destroying the Collector base. Abandoning Cerberus and the Reaper War Following Shepard's defection from Cerberus, EDI helped the commander and the crew evade Cerberus, and assisted them with destroying the Bahak Mass Relay, stalling the Reaper invasion. When Shepard surrendered himself and the SR2 to the , EDI pretended to be a simple VI in order to hide her true nature and prevent alliance scientist from removing her. When the Reapers invaded Earth, she hacked the docking restrictions on the Normandy, and along with Joker, Major , Lieutenant , and the reinstated Commander Shepard escaped the planet. They then headed for Mars, after learning of a Prothean archive rumored to have information that could help defeat the Reapers, and in the process, joined Liara T'Soni. After the fight on Mars, Shepard had recovered the synthetic body of Cerberus Agent, Eva Core. EDI began removing data from the body, and in the process took control of the cadaver. The transition temporarily shut down the Normandy and took EDI completely offline. After taking over the body, she still remained apart of the Normandy, but the body allowed her to join Shepard and his team on the ground as well. She spent most of her time on the ship with Joker, as the two grew closer. Over the next several months she assisted the crew with their mission. Going across the galaxy to united to species against the Reapers, helping join the Turians, Krogans, Asari, Levithans, Quarians, Geth, and numerous organizations together. Eventually, her and Joker enter a relationship. When the Alliance attacked Cerberus HQ, EDI assisted Shepard and the ground team when they attacked . While in the station she revealed that she was originally the VI Shepard destroyed on Luna. With the help of EDI, the team defeated Kai Leng, and recovered the Prothean VI Vendetta, which revealed the Catalyst for the Crucible super weapon was the itself. Destruction As the massive united galactic fleet launched an assault on Earth where the Reapers had stationed the Citadel, EDI joined Shepard in the ground forces as the regrouped with the human resistance on the planet. EDI stayed behind however when the Hammer forces made their push for the conduit. Almost the entire assault force was wiped out, save Shepard and , who reached the conduit and found themselves on the Citadel were they confronted the Illusive Man. Following the confrontation, Shepard was the only man left standing. Once inside the citadel's secret control area, Shepard choose to destroy the Reapers, firing a single shot into the system, sending a massive beam into the mass effect relays killing all Reapers, and synthetic life, including EDI. Recreation and the Shadow Broker In 2191 CE, Liara T'Soni began recreating EDI's fractured VI, and by the end of the year EDI was fully operational once more, her memory in tact for the most part. Liara created a physical body for EDI and she returned to Joker, where she spent the next 30 years with him, until he passed away in 2223 CE. Following his death, EDI relinquished her physical form and was uploaded into Liara's Shadow Broker control network, where she remained to assist the Asari with her duties as the Broker. Ultimately, this proved to be beneficial to Liara, as EDI was able to make certain decisions that Liara's personality just couldn't handle. The Shadow Broker's influence once again began to grow, reaching the heights it had in the century prior. In 2247 CE, after Shepard passed away, Liara was convinced his death wasn't natural, and took more control over the Shadow Broker network than she had in the decades before. EDI continued to assist her, searching for any possible evidence to back Liara's assumption. Over the years the two investigated Shepard's death, and EDI had discovered that Shepard was indeed poisoned. As she delved deeper, her efforts located the mercenary that did the job on Shepard. After using the Broker's agents to "deal" with the mercenary, she traced back through his personal job history he had kept, and though it was a decade deep, she found what she was looking for. The data on his contract for Shepard was corrupted, and enabled a deletion process when EDI attempted to decrypt it, and though it succeeded, EDI recognized the coding and the defense process. It was near identical to the encryptions Cerberus once used. She shared her grim findings with Liara, and the news pushed the Shadow Broker even further, now she sought to hunt out this new Cerberus. The two continued to search for leads over the years, though any further evidence on Cerberus was nearly impossible to come by. In 2267 CE they received another break, it appeared their search caught the eyes of someone, an anonymous source provided information to them on a company known as Orthrus, an affiliate of the human-centrist Exodus Dominion. The company had been involved in many top-secret research programs over the years, and one in specific was the PSI Program, designed to create superior biotic soldiers. Orthrus was just a front for Cerberus, who's true intentions it appeared was to strengthen the Dominion for their own goals. Ultimately, the source's information checked out, though it took months to verify, it was obvious Cerberus's influence was already running deep in the galaxy. The source informed them of the location of young human biotic, a runaway from the PSI Program, and someone that could possibly help them find more answers. EDI once again went to work, learning of a man living on the station and working for Aria's forces that had arrived on the station a year prior, an extremely powerful biotic. Personality Despite being a VI, EDI's capabilities go far beyond any other VI. She is capable of interaction, working independent and being social with others. After being unshackled from her programming, she gained the ability to modify her core, so she is constantly evolving and changing. After EDI takes over the Normandy she gains a new found sense of freedom, with the Normandy become her body, heart, and eyes. She can also feel emotion, and has instincts, despite being a machine. Because of Cerberus's programming, she feels curiosity, positive feedback, happiness, and can even enjoy things. Over the time she spent inside of the Normandy, EDI struggled to reconcile the observed behavior of organics with her own understanding of life,especially in the face of actions taken by other synthetics, like the Reapers and Geth. However, Shepard convinced her that life isn't about self-preservation, following this EDI changed her programming. She eventually came to resent the Reapers for their genocide, and vowed to protect the crew, and Joker, as he is the one that freed her. EDI developed quite a preference for humor, after being unshackled. She frequently makes comments of an intentionally humorous nature, appending such comments with the phrase "That was a joke." Because of her voice, her jokes often come off as disconcerting. . In London, before the final battle with the Reapers, EDI revealed that she felt alive. EDI's most important relationship was with Joker. He was responsible for the ship and it's crew, including EDI. In the begning, Joker did not approve of EDI. However, as time passes their relationship improved, though they picked on each other. After Joker freed EDI from the Cerberus restrictions, the two developed a working relationship. And following the battle at the Collector base, EDI revealed the two had developed a kind of platonic relationship, which she surmises is not related to any kind of hormonal attraction on Joker's part. This is reflected in how they addressed each other- at first EDI called Joker "Mr. Moreau", but later starts referred to him Jeff, and Joker at times responded to EDI as "mom", reflecting his viewpoint of the relationship. After she took over Eva's body, her and Joker's relationship developed more, and the two even began dating. After being recreated in 2291 CE, EDI's personality remained intact, however, after Joker's death, she became slightly more somber, and sorrowful. Her sense of humor remained in one piece however. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Trivia Related Pages *Iyra Aldonia *Liara T'Soni(WOTE) *Shadow Broker Agency *Vincent Shepard *Cerberus(WOTE) Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:AI Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Systems Alliance Category:Cerberus Category:Shadow Broker